User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's V5E2 - Crazy Shit Happens - Impressions/Recap
Nature is weird, man. You look at 2 species that are nothing alike, and then a biologist comes up to you and tells you "they're cousins!" For example, you seen Echidnas? They're like hedgehogs with Krogan testicles and ant-eater mouths/beak/thingies. Then you look at Platypuses, which are some fat brown thing with a purple duck bill with electrolocation, poisonous otter feet, beaver tail.... ......and then you check them up on Wikipedia, and it turns out they are both part of the same group: Monotreme. The only perceivable similarity in plain sight is that they both lay eggs despite being mammals. And that in itself is weird. Conveniently, all surviving Monotreme species are indigenous to New Guinea and Australia. How funny... ---- In other news, this thing. For newcomers to this thing, this is basically me, making an informal recap of what happened in the episode, while giving my thoughts about what happens. It also includes fancy color speak. 2 are particularly notable: Red means truth, fact, in the eyes of the user, le me. Blue means a guess, an hypothesis, a theory. Now, this thing was actually done prior to Tuesday, but after asking around it turns out that even if I put a Spoiler Alert 'on the title, the images I use would show up on the ''Recent Activity page, and that makes the alert pointless. So for the sake of those voting with their wallets that are too Eddard Starky to go pirate, I decided to post this on Tuesday. As for why it was posted hours after the episode? I got classes on tuesday from 10am to 5:30pm (RWBY episodes are released around 12pm on my timezone). And then I had to put all the images one by one. YYYAnd there's a lot. In any case, off we go. But first of all, ''NOTE: This blog is Mega-full of images. You may want to let it load. First thing we see is: Triumph (or is it Triumph!?) Vol.5's first promising aspect is the Opening. The video is good, though some may argue the show had better OP videos before. I've seen many say "Vol.2's was better", but they always ignore the fact that Vol.2's OP was full of lies, like implying Junior was gonna be a villain on the lines of Roman or Merc & Em. Or that Weiss and Emerald would have a fight. Note that even when events in Vol.2 had to be pushed back a Volume (leading to Vol.3),'' Junior didn't do shit and that fight never happened.'' Meanwhile, what do we get this time? ....Well, to be fair, not much. Mostly just people posing and looking badass. The most notable things (that were not particularly obvious by now) are Blake and Sun still being stuck at the butt of the world, and Cinder and some unknown bandit chick staring down at each other, and Raven and Yang being back to back while a Qrow passes by. But hey, it looks cool. And the song, man, the song IS AMAZING. Just from the little we've seen (well, heard), I'm already putting it on the lines of This Will Be The Day. It's more pumping-up and energizing than Let's Just Live, not melodramatic like Time To Say Goodbye, and not Overly-Edgy Tryhard Metal like When It Falls. It's just awesome. You could easily copy-paste it into anything and it will turn awesome. I can already see it happen: Triumph(!) Goes With Everything. Anyway, moving on we get our first actual scene in the episode. 1) Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, little ball of- oh wait, wrong character We start the day with an old man wallowing up on melancholy and despair. Melancholion.png|''They gonna kill me, they gonna kill me, they gonna kill me...'' GeoffEnters1.png|''Oh Leo...Didn't your parents ever tell you'' GeoffEnters2.png|''A smile a day keeps the Grimm away'' After an obviously-not-evil smile (and can I just say Watts and Jacques have the exact same moustache? I wonder if they go to the same barber...just like how Neo, Raven and Coco go to the same jewelry store), they proceed to walk. Walking.png|''Don't worry Leo, this won't take a whole season'' They go to a small room where we, once again, see the Seer (...sounds weird when one says it. "See the Seer"). V5 02 00002.png|''There you have it. The cutest Grimm to ever threaten mankind'' LeoxSeer2.png|''It's also a phone'' LeoxSeer3.png|''Come on, she doesn't bite'' CallingYourGrace.png|''Um...dial 0426-666-1304'' CallingYourGrace2.png|''DARES INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M BINGE-WATCHING RED VS-'' V5 02 00003.png|''it's you'' Salem. Not even 4 minutes in and we already see the villain. Poor Leo's still stuck as the Obvious Judas. This probably won't ever be forgotten. By the time he dies he'll go down in history as that traitorous traitor. Speaking of Salem...it might be the Seer's cute crystal ball head, but, Salem's eyes feel...bigger. Not Le Papillon levels of big, but still bigger. (Note: Le Papillon = Hawk Moth, from Miraculous. I like the original name more). WastingHerTime.png|''What do you want? Don't waste my time'' WastingHerTime2.png|''course not, my lady, your grace, I would never dare waste your time, time is precious, your plans even more, I-'' WastingHerTime3.png|''still can't believe a Grimm could be this cute. They are such fascinating-'' WastingHerTime4.png|'Cinder, I didn't see you there. How's life been treating you in the Fortress of Evil?'' WastingHerTime5.png|''you want a souvenir? The other day I found these cute little Ursa dolls-'' WastingHerTime6.png|''can you even see us? Well, to the best of your ability'' WastingHerTime7.png|''Shut. Up.'' WastingHerTime8.png|''Okay. I guess no souvenirs then'' Salem, meanwhile, is all chill. She's probably way too used to these silly things. Also, to be honest, I just now realized that the chairs in the Fortress of Evil are....wood. Not even wooden chairs, just wood. They got all this fancy, crystaline castle....and the chairs are wood. LeosReport.png|''do you want, Leo?'' LeosReport2.png|''Well, the good news is, I found the Spring Maiden!'' LeosReport3.png|''see. Great job, Arthur'' LeosReport4.png|''Wait, what'' LeosReport5.png|''I knew earlier that you were this competent, I wouldn't have sent that unmentionable insect'' WattsWrong.png|''Oh please, your grace. You're making me blush'' I really like how Geoff is finally relevant to the show. But what I really like about this moment, is just how expressive his expresions can be. The moustache makes them all better. Ep1 also had great expressions, some quite hilarious. I hope this remains for the remainder of the season, if not the entire show. They make for excellent images to use in conversation. Moving on... WattsWrong2.png|''Sadly, I can't take credit, I didn't do anything this time'' WattsWrong3.png|''I guess we could say a little bird told us'' WattsWrong4.png|''Explain'' WattsWrong5.png|''W-Well...the bad news is...Qrow Branwen and the meddling kids are here'' WattsWrong6.png|''(You had one job, Tyrian)'' WattsWrong7.png|''believes the Maiden has joined his sister's mercenary-bandit tribe'' EvilPlans.png|''Is. That girl. With him?'' EvilPlans2.png|''Eeeyup'' EvilPlans3.png|''And you know where they are?'' EvilPlans4.png|''Eeeyup. But you must hurry. Qrow is already-'' ---- Cue Salem Glare: SalemGlareV5.png EvilPlans5.png|''AAH! What did I do this time?!'' V5 02 00005.png|''do you remember the day we met? How your pants were painted Brown when you saw me?'' EvilPlans7.png|''since then, they haven't gotten any browner...'' RIPLeo.png|''have been a great help to us, Leonard'' V5 02 00006.png|''contributions will never be forgotten'' RIPLeo3.png|''do you want to be forgotten?'' RIPLeo4.png|''Lionheart. We ARE fear'' I remember, back when the trailer came out, how everyone saw that "whip-sting" thing and thought "Was that Watts's weapon?". And then'' "NOPE, it was the Seer all along". And now we look like idiots. To be fair, I never noticed the Seer had the same stingy tentacles. I was too entranced by it's adorableness to notice that. It's also nice to have a confirmation on whether Aura can protect against asphyxiation (Nope). It's better to see what Aura can and cannot protect against, to see just how dangerous something is. Granted, almost everyone already figured it couldn't protect against lack of oxygen. EvilPlans8.png|you and your team will meet with Watts and convince Raven to join us'' EvilPlans9.png|''Then take the Spring Maiden to the Relic'' EvilPlans10.png|''Then let the WF destroy Haven and take the blame for us'' EvilPlans11.png|''Understood'' EvilPlans12.png|''you, Arthur. The failure needs a new tail'' EvilPlans13.png|''And how did he lose it? Wait, let me guess...'' EvilPlans14.png|''That S.E.W.? Geez, she just loves crippling old people, doesn't she'' AngryCinder.png EvilPlans15.png|''Sure, I'll do it'' EvilPlans16.png|''Now don't interrupt me. I have 6 seasons left to go'' Personally, I seriously '''''don't want Raven and her tribe to join them. It would just be too damn stupid. "If you want to live, help us get the relics that can destroy the world and shape it in our image". It's like saying'' "If you want to live, then hold this gun against your head and pull the trigger".'' Lionheart has the excuse of being an old coward in his...60s? 70s? While Raven at least isn't a coward. If Salem gets Spring, at least let it be by force. An agreement would be retarded, and I've had enough of heroes being stupid in Vol.4. PostEvilPlanning.png|''...If you don't like Red vs Blue, just say so, Cinder'' PostEvilPlanning2.png|''Working with bandits? Keeping a S.E.W. alive? Why not just kill them and take what we want?'' PostEvilPlanning3.png|''Do not underestimate the Power of Friendship'' PostEvilPlanning4.png|''Look at Leonard. He used to be Ozpin's 5th favorite Bro. Now he's helping us with a smile'' CowardlyLion.png ....Okay, it was at this point that I recalled something FatManFalling said in his V4 Review: The villains don't feel particularly evil. Salem, especially. She demonstrated great leadership skills to prevent in-fighting back in V4 by praising everyone while putting down no one. And now she insists on not killing everyone but instead reaching agreements and alliances. Supposedly because "others can be useful", and I guess that's true, but it makes Salem feel....not evil, for our current Satan equivalent. In fact, the villains in general don't feel EVIL as much as just cruel at times, and even then, aside from Adam, they're not "stupid-cruel" AKA "being cruel for the sake of it". Salem didn't show sympathy to Cinder during her (re)training, but it was because if she became dependant on others she would never be badass and powerful. Salem choked Lionheart, yes, but it was to remind him who they were. Watts, we still don't know his motivations and he, at worst, is just condescending. Tyrian is just a fanatic for Salem. Hazel has only refused to pay for a train ticket so far. Cinder "wants to be feared" but we don't know why. Em and Merc are neutral at worst. Lionheart is forced into helping them. Ilia is definitely not evil. Adam doesn't feel truly evil, just an extremist and abusive ex-boyfriend. The Albains didn't even come up as "villains" until they turned around and revealed they work for Adam. And Jacques is just an asshole. I understand, that making villains "evil" is boring and cliché. But making the villains too "not-'''evil", meanwhile, just makes people question if they are really villains. Another point FMF raised was that nothing "evil" has been said about their objectives. At most, that they want the relics "to change the world", but not specifying if they want to destroy it or conquer it or anything, just "change it" - which would be a good thing, since if you focus on the lore, Remnant is a shitty place. And then we consider that the almighty Ozking and friends never bothered to actually make the world a better place using the Relics. I don't know, maybe ''destroy the Grimm? Restore Vacuo's environments?'' Nope and nope. Makes you wonder who the real heroes are. If anything, the closest thing to "real villains" are the White Fang and their desire to destroy the Academies to make a point about Faunus being just like everyone else and thus don't deserve such discrimination. V5 02 00007.png|''You'll get your power eventually. But you must be careful'' PostEvilPlanning6.png|''If you get Silver-Blasted again, I may not be able to help you'' This moment makes me wonder...Cinder is a Maiden now. Yet apparently that's not the power Salem promised her. Then...how much does she want? In any case, Cinder simply bows and starts walking away.... PostEvilPlanning7.png|''By the way, tell the 2-legged disapointment to come here in 5 hours'' PostEvilPlanning8.png|''We have much to talk about'' Okay, I was wrong. Her eyes are definitely on Le Papillon's level now. 2) Meanwhile, (still) flying over the middle of nowhere... NotThereYet.png|''Are we there yet? It's been daaaaayyys'' NotThereYet2.png|''I'm so bored...so much for a wild ride...'' AmazingView.png|''Great, now this stupid rock is blocking my only source of entertainment'' AmazingView2.png|''Oh, it moved away-'' AmazingView3.png|''Holy sheep, so many flying rocks! I never even thought it was possible!'' On one hand, I like this kind of environment. Lots of flying rocks, levitating in the air, and probably some small island too. On the other hand, this came with something I don't particularly like, but I will get to it later. For now, one thing I wonder is...why is Weiss acting so surprised? They've been flying there for who-knows how long, you can literally see dozens of flying rocks even before the big rock blocks Weiss's view. Did she simply not bother to...turn her head 75º to the right in the last few hours? ...Or at least played something on her Scroll, if she was that bored? WhereAreWe.png|''Wait, where is this?'' WhereAreWe2.png|''That pilot better not be taking us somewhere else'' WhereAreWe3.png|''Hey! Where are we? Is this Mistral?'' WhereAreWe4.png|''Nope. And I'd like it if you didn't interrupt me while I'm AVOIDING CRASHING THIS SHIP AGAINST A DOZEN FLYING ROCKS'' V5 02 00009.png|''By the way, these are the Leimatsu Islands'' Well, I assume he said "Leimatsu". I didn't quite understand the first bit, but he definitely said "matsu". It doesn't look like a lake to me at all, so I doubt to an extent that he said "Lake Matsu". However, it's been argued that it could be that giant body of water in the middle of Anima, which would make it a Lake similar to the Caspian Sea. On the other hand, we never get anything resembling a map, so let's take it with salt. Now: what does Matsu even mean? ....According to wiktionary, it means Pine or Powder when used as a noun, and Wait/Waiting when used as a verb. And Weiss is definitely waiting...could also be a pun of sorts. "Powder > Dust". And these islands are full of Gravity Dust. ...Yes, Gravity Dust. He literally says that Gravity Dust forms on these islands. Those huge black crystals? Gravity Dust. And that's what I don't like, or rather, downright hate. Since Volume 1, Gravity Dust has ''NEVER'' been Black. The Crystal was Purple, the actual Dust was purple, and the only thing black was the Visual effect of the bursts when it was used. Yet now, the Crystal, too, is black. Which is freaking irritating because, once again, Dust has changed color without any explanation or justification for it. Remember when Wind Dust was Green, how it literally showed up Green in the WoR about Dust, then turned White in Vol.3? Well, now it's the same story. I've heard people argue that "Gravity Dust maybe turns black when activated", "We've never seen Gravity Dust activated before". Now, initially, I thought those people were idiots, since we've seen Dust activated before and it never changed color. (Fire Dust didn't turn from Blood Red to Orange; Ice Dust didn't turn from Dark Blue to Light Blue, and so on), BUT...then I recalled Amity Colosseum. First thing we saw was an Ice-and-Lava set of Biomes. With Lava, it's been speculated that it's one of the Orange Dusts but that one is irrelevant, focus on the Ice. Look at the Crystals. Now, via meticulous overanalyzing of the scenes where Weiss uses Dust, and the kinds of Dust in her weapon, it was deduced that Dark Blue = Ice. Yet look at the arena, and you can see that the Ice Dust in it is definitely '''NOT Dark Blue. More like Cyan, like the rest of the ice. So after re-analyzing this, I assume that, perhaps, Dust does change color when it's active in the environment. Though strangely, not when it's activated via Aura, since we've seen that on-screen multiple times in V3 and they didn't change color any of those times. This doesn't mean I'm happy with the color change. Sure, Black fits Gravity better than Purple, but it's still inconsistent. Which is why we seriously need the Wise Monkeys that write this show to give us a freaking "Dust Bible", or at the very least, admit they messed up and/or don't remember. But that's doubtful. If you check the commentaries and the panels, you easily realize that the writters, particularly Miles, apparently think that by not explaining shit, they avoid plot holes. And this includes even simple-stupid things like DATES, TIMEFRAMES. Anyway, the pilot says that the Gravity Dust causes "turbulence". Now, this is a very minor thing, but I think the ship doesn't reflect the expected turbulence from being in'' a literal Gravitational Minefield.'' See, in Real Life, all matter and energy causes and is affected by Gravity, causing things to constantly attract each other. Down on Earth, however, it's to such a small extent that it's literally umpercievable aside from falling to the ground. ...But here, we are talking about literal crystals that hold the element of Gravitation Itself, so I assume that such Gravitation would be indeed to a noticeable extent. Yet...it doesn't feel that way. Considering the ship is flying through that field of rocks, it should be like an Omnidirectional tug-of-war. Yet, it doesn't. FriendsInDistress.png|''Thankfully, we have ABSOLUTELY nothing to worry about'' FriendsInDistress2.png|''All thanks to our dear friends who are getting ripped apart in our stead as we speak'' FriendsInDistress3.png|''Nothing could possibly go wrong now'' FriendsInDistress4.png|''LOOK OUT!!!'' FriendsInDistress5.png|''HOLY SHIT, LADY, DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU TO NEVER SCREAM NEAR THE PILOT WHILE THEY'RE DRIVING THROUGH A GRAVITATIONAL MINEFIELD?!?!'' FriendsInDistress6.png|''HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF BACON!!'' FriendsInDistress7.png|''Oh crap....'' WeLostTheBait.png|''Do you know what this means?'' WeLostTheBait2.png|''That those people are dead?'' WeLostTheBait3.png|''No, you cinnamon roll, WE LOST OUR BAIT'' WeLostTheBait4.png|''Oh, wait, we still got some left'' It is at this moment that we discover a new Grimm, one of a smaller variety: LookOut.png MantisWaspHarpoonGrimm.png V5 02 00012.png MantisWaspHarpoonGrimm3.png V5 02 00013.png It's....a bee, with mantis claws, feet for antennae, and stingers that act as fucking Harpoons. Honestly, I stopped being able to take them seriously once I saw that last bit, and especially when they literally made the airship stop. Despite being bees. Either these things are full of steroids, or those ships are made of paper painted as wood. Now, I was wrong about it being partially a Mosquito...but, I was right about it having Mantis claws. And that is all that matters C: KamikazeMantisWaspHarpoonGrimm.png KamikazeMantisWaspHarpoonGrimm2.png Okay, seriously, it's too silly now: WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS MADE OF? How can a single fucking BEE, that is barely the size of a baby's head, be able to make that ship EXPLODE, just by crashing into it?! Did Lionheart just fire all of Mistral's engineers and replaced them with mentally-disabled monkeys? This is just too stupid. V5 02 00014.png NewTarget2.png On a less irritating note, Pie Lotte says they're called "Lancers". Now, it's a minor thing but I'm not a fan of the name. It feels''' lazy'. Not to mention that it makes me wonder what the hell happened with the Rapier Wasps that were mentioned in V1? TimeToFight.png|''Preparing Turbo Mode... TimeToFight2.png|''Alright Lady, put your security belt, things will get-'' TimeToFight3.png|''LADY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!'' TimeToFight4.png|''I'm doing what we should have done in the previous episode!'' TimeToFight5.png|''These boxes carry Dust, right?'' TimeToFight6.png|''...Please don't blow up the cargo hold...'' V5 02 00015.png|''When I tell you, open the rear door!'' Now, let's take this moment to notice 1 thing: There are 5 elements in that box, 5 colors. Purple, Red, Yellow, Blue, Cyan. This....definitely confirms Cyan Dust is a thing...and assuming Purple is still Gravity, would work as evidence that Dust Active in the Environment does appear in a different color. ---- Weiss Schnee vs Bumblebees Reloaded.png Reloaded2.png WildRide.png|''Hey lady, remember when we met?'' WildRide2.png|''When I asked you if you wanted to take a wild ride up on my cargo hold?'' WildRide3.png|''And you simply said "Yes" like you didn't give a damn?'' WildRide4.png|''Have you changed your mind?'' WildRide5.png|''Of course not, my dear Pie Lotte!'' And before you ask, yes, he did indeed say that...in my last Recap/Impressions blog of Vol.4. And I was right on the money. DO YOU SEE THAT, CHISH? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY FORESEER NOW. generic evil laugh here. Ready1.png|''READY!!'' V5 02 00017.png SkyFightWind1.png SkyFightWind2.png SkyFightWind3.png|''I'll blow you all away!'' SkyFightWind4.png|''Razor Wind!'' I'm assuming that slash she made was Wind....which looks strangely similar to the fire-one she did in her V5 Trailer. Only this time, all it took was a small Glyph, instead of anything remotely-resembling a slash. On one hand, it's astonishing the skill difference from back then and now. On the other hand, that Wind Slash didn't manage to do shit. SkyFightFire1.png|''Time to bring the heat!'' SkyFightFire2.png SkyFightFire3.png|''Fire...'' V5 02 00018.png|''Arrow!'' SkyFightFire5.png ...Okay, this might be problematic. Not talking about the Dust, I'm talking about the graphics (that's, you know, what this is really all about). See, in V5, everything became prettier. And Fire is no exception. And now it seems that fire is so pretty, that it makes 720p look like freaking 360p. As blurry as the images are, I swear, I was watching the episode on 720p when I took them. Damnit, at the rate it's going 4K will look like 480p. TurboOn.png|''HAHA! Yeah baby! FEEL THE BURN'' TurboOn2.png|''Speaking of babies, time to go fast and furious!'' TurboOn3.png TurboOn4.png Just look at Weiss there, she's clearly enjoying every moment of this. And so are we. SkyFightIce1.png|''Frost come, Frost served!'' SkyFightIce2.png|''Ready...'' SkyFightIce3.png|''Fire!'' V5 02 00020.png Now, let's take this moment to think. This isn't something that can be figured just from reading, but the sounds these lasers make sound much like Ice. At the same time, the trail of light resembles the Lasers she fired at the Nevermore in Vol.1 Look and compare. I believe they look the same, the former just looking a bit (much) better. The color is not exactly the same, which is expected given how V5 isn't just made in a different program, but is a million times better looking in just about everything. Now, if you remember the promo sneak pic that showed us this fight, you would also see that these...are not the lasers in it. Color is different, distribution is different, even the size is different. Which means 2 things: What she used against the Nevermore was Ice Dust, and that she's got 2 kinds of Lasers, at least now. WildRide6.png|''Hey!'' WildRide7.png|''What's going on?!'' V5 02 00021.png|''WHAT DO YOU THINK?!'' WildRide9.png GreatIdea1.png|''DON'T WORRY, I GOT AN IDEA!!'' GreatIdea2.png GreatIdea3.png|''I'M GONNA CRASH INTO THIS GIANT ROCK!!'' GreatIdea4.png|''Just kidding, I'm not stupid'' GreatIdea5.png GreatIdea6.png I'm not particularly sure if a ship of that size could really make such a close turn so quickly in the middle of a gravitational field that Pie Lotte just said gave them some turbulence. What I am sure of is that Weiss should totally have vomited her brains out by now. Do you have any idea how confusing it is when your body is still yet the eye detects movement? When that happens, the brain assumes you're moving and works appropiately, causing you to stumble and fall flat on your ass. Now, thanks to the Gravity Glyph she may not fall, but with the ship doing such movements, she still should be suffering one hell of a nausea. BetweenTwoRocks1.png|''Beautiful'' BetweenTwoRocks2.png|''Can you get us between a pair of rocks we can fit in?'' BetweenTwoRocks3.png|''Are you reading my mind, lady?'' BetweenTwoRocks4.png SkyFightFireAgain1.png|''Time for target practice'' SkyFightFireAgain2.png|''Fire Missile!'' SkyFightFireAgain3.png SkyFightFireAgain4.png SkyFightFireAgain5.png|''Just as planned'' GreatEscape.png GreatEscape2.png|''GREAT JOB LADY, YOU SAVED OUR ASSES!'' GreatEscape3.png|''Finally...that was tiresome...'' AwokenBee.png I'll rewatch this scene later on...by it's own, I think it's about 4 mins, but for me? Half a day. All for trying to get the best pics I could and arranging them on an efficient manner. ...Now, how do you think I felt when I saw that the fight wasn't over yet? NotOverYet1.png|''Argh, what now...'' V5 02 00024.png NotOverYet3.png|''What kind of sick bastard was I in my past life to have to suffer this?'' THE RIDE NEVER ENDS SkyFightCyan1.png|''I'll blast you out of the sky!'' SkyFightCyan2.png SkyFightCyan3.png|''Go!'' SkyFightCyan4.png And there we go. The lasers from the promo pic. One thing to note here...her foot glows cyan(ish) before she fires off the lasers. I don't recall that happening with the other ones. I wonder if it's really Dust this time; it could be an Aura Technique, just...em, boosted by her Glyphs? I named it Cyan just in case though. SkyFightBarrier1.png SkyFightBarrier2.png V5 02 00028.png V5 02 00029.png Yeah, that was the barrier. It looks...shitty. Boring. Dull. Simple and lazy. I really liked the original more, with that ripple effect when blocking hits. DoSomething.png|''AH! IT HIT OUR TURBINES!'' DoSomething2.png|''DO SOMETHING, LADY!'' JediWeiss1.png|''Don't worry, I have an idea'' JediWeiss2.png V5E2 Weiss Dab.png JediWeiss4.png JediWeiss5.png|(whoosh) JediWeiss6.png JediWeiss7.png JediWeiss8.png JediWeiss9.png Say, can anyone tell what kind of Dust (is she using Dust?) does she use to make the boxes levitate and send them flying? Is she just using her Glyphs? I mean, it's in line with what they do, but it isn't quite clear with Weiss. She uses Dust with her Glyphs so much, and sometimes they don't even change color to reflect it. DustKABOOM1.png V5 02 00030.png DustKABOOM3.png ShockedWeiss.png|''You have got to be fucking kidding me!'' Okay, seriously. These bees are so damn OP, that it's getting silly. HOW COME THIS MOTHERFUCKING BEE, CAN SURVIVE MORE DAMAGE THAN THE '''FUCKING' NUCKELAVEE AND SEA DRAGON COMBINED?!?!??!! '' YOU SEE THAT BEE, PEOPLE? THAT THING,' IS THE MOST OP GRIMM IN THE ENTIRE SHOW'.'' It's entire species, from the small ones to the giant one, are the most OP and have probably accomplished more on-screen than nearly every Grimm in this show. The Nuck died with a cheap old dagger. THIS THING SURVIVED '''A FUCKING NUKE'. And it's babies blow up airships JUST BY CRASHING INTO THEM. Fuck the Dragon, fuck the Nuck, fuck Salem, these things are the real deal. And speaking of real deal, throughout the fight we also get a "new song" that isn't actually new: It's This Life Is Mine, it just starts at the last third of the song, where it gets rocky rocky. It's been so long since I heard it full, I inmediately thought it was a new song until I heard "I am not your pet, not another thing you own". Just pointing it out since I've seen others also be confused and mistaking it for a new song. Also, I find it funny how the very first line we hear is "Shame that it took so long". It's like Jeff read my future and guessed exactly how I would feel about this fight. AlmostThere1.png|''DID YOU JUST THROW OUT ALL OF MY CARGO?!?!'' AlmostThere2.png|''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I WOULD'VE BEEN A MILLIONAIRE! I COULD'VE HAPPILY RETIRED FROM THIS DREADFUL JOB!'' AlmostThere3.png|''HEY, I'M TRYING TO SAVE OUR ASSES FROM THAT DAMNED BUG, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!'' SilverKnight1.png|''Time to finish this marathon'' SilverKnight2.png SilverKnight3.png SilverKnight4.png|''Big problems..'' SilverKnight5.png|''...Require big solutions!'' SilverKnight6.png|''PER'' SilverKnight7.png|''SO'' SilverKnight8.png|''NA!'' SilverKnight9.png SilverKnight10.png V5 02 00031.png SilverKnight12.png SilverKnight13.png Turnaround1.png|''NOW!'' Turnaround2.png|''I'M NOT PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!'' Turnaround3.png Turnaround4.png Now, when you saw the Knight, without it's Sword, how did you expect him to move? Did you expect him to move around like some sort of olympic gymnast? Did you expect him to run around like some sort of spectral giant assassin? No? Well, guess what. KnightGymnastics1.png KnightGymnastics2.png KnightGymnastics3.png KnightGymnastics4.png KnightGymnastics5.png KnightGymnastics6.png Honestly, this was stupid. The Knight was a giant suit of armor. Even without it's sword, it's still a suit of armor. And yet here you have him, oving with more fluidity and speed and agility than even the characters do, even more than the freaking ninjas like Blake.m Hell, just look at that last pic, he looks like a freaking Olympic Diver. I don't care what explanation there is, if the Knight is a giant suit of armor, let it ACT LIKE ONE. Slow, mighty, unyielding, like a proper Knight. Not flip around like some pizza-delivery ninja cosplaying as a Knight. It looks simply stupid. And the Knight did not move like this at all in the White Trailer. Even if not particularly slow for a giant suit of armor, it didn't move like fucking Dante. KnightDiver1.png KnightDiver2.png KnightDiver3.png KnightDiver4.png KnightDiver5.png KnightFinale1.png KnightFinale2.png KnightFinale3.png KnightFinale4.png KnightFinale5.png KnightFinale6.png KnightFinale7.png KnightOmnislash.png KnightOmnislash2.png V5 02 00032.png Alright, I have to admit, that was a nice trick: Dematerialize and materialize the Knight to perform a poor man's Omnislash. However, this leads to a very big question: WHEN THE HELL DID WEISS BECOME THIS GOOD AT IT? This is literally her very 2nd time Summoning the Knight, her 2nd time Summonning one right on purpose, her very 1st time using one in Combat.......Yet she already seems pretty damn skilled at it. Even more than Winter seemed to be in her fight with Qrow. And I seriously doubt that she "practiced on the road", since the Cargo hold didn't have enough space for it. Her skill with Dust wasn't unexpected, since she's been using Dust since her trailer pre-V1. But Summons? Her skill at it comes out of nowhere, she should've been a total newb at it. Thankfully, at least 1 mistake does happen. KnightBlock1.png V5 02 00033.png V5 02 00034.png KnightBlock4.png|''DAMMIT LADY, YOU HAD ONE JOB!!'' KnightFinale8.png V5 02 00035.png FINALLY!! It's over. The thing is dead. The show is over. We can finally rest and enjoy the rest of the- oh, wait, there's like 8mins left still at this point. ...........................Hey, what if I told you that all the pics combined so far in this blog amount to 1/5 of 1 Gigabyte? And there's more... ItsOver1.png|''Finally...it's over...'' ItsOver2.png|''AAAAHHH! WE'RE GONNA CRAAAASH!!!'' ItsOver3.png|''DARN IT, KNIGHT, YOU HAD ONE JOB!!'' ItsOver4.png V5 02 00036.png ItsOver6.png And thus they crash as we cut to black. Cool to see that the Glyphs can be literally broken if the strain is too much. Now that they crashed, I'm halfway close to getting a point on my Vol.5 Bingo card. All I need is for Raven's tribe to find them wherever they crashed. This is great. And wanna know what's even greater? WE FINALLY MOVE ON TO SOMETHING ELSE. 3) Meanwhile, at PETA's HQ We cut to the WF HQ...Palace...something, in Mistral. Specifically, a discussion between probably-the-most-hated-guy-in-the-show, and Sienna. Who, btw, is definitely a woman, in case you didn't figure it out already between the trailer and Mojojo's art of her. Assuming you saw both, of course. WFHQ.png|''Just what do you think we are, Adam? Animals?'' SiennaAndAdam.png|''We are not going to attack Haven for no reasonable reason'' SiennaAndAdam2.png|''PLEASE! I BEEEG YOUUU! Just a tiny bomb in the dining hall, it'd be quick!'' SiennaAndAdam3.png|''If you want to beg, beg for forgiveness!'' Mmm.....I'm not too sure what to think of Adam's clothes yet. On one hand, he no longer looks (too much) like a Poor Man's Vergil. But his nice Suit had already grown on me. He just...doesn't feel the same without it. As for Sienna though...I like her design, and I like how she isn't the terrorist/cult leader I expected. On the other hand, not a big fan of the tiger-stripes arm tattoos. They look like body hair to me, and that's a bit of a turn off. SiennaAndAdam4.png|''(Damn. This isn't going like I expected)'' SiennaAndAdam5.png|''You are a symbol, the kids in our ranks follow your every step'' SiennaAndAdam6.png|''Do you want those same kids to start razing schools? Do you know what that would lead to?'' SiennaAndAdam7.png|''I was just following your example'' SiennaAndAdam8.png|''Did you just call me a crazy bitch?'' SiennaAndAdam9.png|''I-I meant your strength! And unwavering conviction!'' SiennaAndAdam10.png|''...Smooth moves, but you're not my type'' NotSimpleViolence1.png|''I suggested to kill humans WHEN IT WAS NECESARY'' NotSimpleViolence2.png|''So that they would accept us and treat us as equals...somehow'' NotSimpleViolence3.png|''We push down humans only if and when they push us down!'' NotSimpleViolence4.png|''Destroying a Huntsman Academy and CCT, however, is just absolutely stupid!'' NotSimpleViolence5.png|''There is no internet, global communication is no longer a thing, and everyone thinks the WF are psychos now!'' V5 02 00038.png|''You have justified Humans's hatred of Faunus to maybe get help from Humans that come and go as they please while we remain blind!'' NotSimpleViolence7.png|''That is not strength, that is foolish stupidity!'' So, let's see if I understood....originally, under Ghira, the WF were pushovers who protested but refused to defend themselves, at best just endure the abuse, Gandhi-style. Then came Sienna, who instead of making the WF terrorists like we thought, she simply proposed the idea of NOT being pushovers, of fighting back if attacked, but not go kill people needlessly and pointlessly. ...So, the WF being creepy cultist terrorists in the past Volumes was just Adam's fault, and Sienna had nothing to do with it. Huh...I like it. I like this idea....and it also means that anything Blake has said about the WF has been even more biased and is even more unreliable than we thought, since she spent most, if not all, of her time in the New!WF with Adam. So, not only can we not take her word for granted regarding Faunus Discrimination and the SDC now, but now we can't even take it for granted regarding the WF as a whole either. Great. HazelEnters1.png|''(Okay, I give up, better pass the torch)'' HazelEnters2.png|''If you want to know more about those humans, why not talk to one of them?'' V5 02 00039.png|''Hazel!'' HazelEnters4.png HazelEnters5.png|''I knew this would happen'' And here we have him. The other Alexander. The Evil JonTron. The manliest villain in the entire show, who doesn't take shit from ticket dispensers, and can even block blades by sheer power of masculinity and divine arm hair. ...Also, Grumpy. I don't know why, he just looks grumpy to me all the time. HazelEnters6.png|''What is this?!'' V5 02 00040.png|''This overwhelming aura of masculinity!'' HazelEnters8.png|''S-Sorry Hazel, I tried but the bitch doesn't lis-'' HazelEnters9.png|''You, shut up'' HazelEnters10.png|''Apologies, your grace, I don't mean to cause trouble'' HazelEnters11.png|''YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN TO THE WHITE FANG'S HEADQUARTERS?!'' HazelEnters12.png|''I-I know it sounds stupid, but just listen-'' HazelEnters13.png|''THIS IS ASKING FOR AN EXECUTION, ADAM TAURUS!'' HazelEnters14.png|''Okay, calm down, no one needs to die today'' HazelEnters15.png|''Please. Let's just talk like civilized people'' Okay...first things first, if the size of the room is any indication, it's a big HQ, and the guards indicate that they have guards guarding the place. Then...how in heaven's name did Adam manage to sneak Hazel in, without Sienna finding out about it?! Is the concept of cameras just alien to them? Did no one notify Sienna the moment Adam arrived with a freaking human that is bigger than him? Or did Adam put Hazel in a trash bag and dragged him along the base before leaving him on Sienna's doorstep? ManlyHazel1.png|''You may bend the knee, but your chances of survival only go down and down'' ManlyHazel2.png|''Then I shall take those chances'' ManlyHazel3.png|''...Alright, your manliness has won me over. But get to the point'' ManlyHazel4.png|''You don't like me, have no reason to like me, but you also don't need to like me to get what you want'' ManlyHazel5.png|''I doubt you two imbeciles even know what I want'' ManlyHazel6.png|''I want Humans to fear the Faunus so they give us respect!'' ...Okay, so...did I get her ideals wrong before? I thought she just wanted Faunus to not be pushovers, that if pushed they push back, use violence when necesary. Now she's saying she wants humans to FEAR faunus. Yet she literally spent the entire scene giving Adam a sermon due to him doing exactly that, using violence so humans fear faunus and give them respect (and also helping take down global communication, but still). Dammit lady, make up your mind. SiennaWantsNoWar.png|''What I don't want is to start a race-war that we cannot win!'' ...Okay, wait a minute. She wants to use violence to make Humans fear Faunus and give them respect, yet she doesn't want to start a War with Humanity that the Faunus cannot win. Even though there already was a war with Humanity that the Faunus literally WON, long ago, long before the WF was even a thing, let alone a terrorist group of surprising competence. Did Sienna just...fail History class, or something? During the Faunus Rights Revolution, Faunus were not treated like equals, they were given the short end of the stick, they were still a minority, and yet they won. Right now, they ARE treated more like equals, and the WF is a thing that's been commiting acts of terror for years, and they have more equal access to things. If they went into war with Humans, pretty sure they would still win. The hell is Sienna talking about. Thankfully, Adam does know the facts. TraitorAdam1.png|''You're wrong, your grace. Let me explain...'' TraitorAdam2.png TraitorAdam3.png|''(What are you doing, you blind ox?)'' TraitorAdam4.png|''We CAN win a war against Humans, and not just with Hazel's boss's help'' TraitorAdam5.png|''But also because Faunus are the Superior Race!'' TraitorAdam6.png|''We have everything they have, and more'' V5 02 00042.png|''They shouldn't just fear us, they should serve us!'' ...To be fair, what he says is true. Faunus are literally just humans with some animal part pasted into them, biology and anatomy be damned. Anything a human can do, Faunus can do it too, and on top can have Night Vision and whatever their Animal part does, from giving them an extra limb like Sun, to natural poison like Tyrian, to superior hearing like Blake, to natural camouflage like Ilia, and so on. Faunus truly are the superior race, at least physically. The idea of Faunus being discriminated and pushed around for ages gets ridiculous when you consider those facts. And even as a minority, they literally won a war against mankind. TraitorAdam8.png|''...That's enough crazy for one night. Take them away'' TraitorAdam9.png TraitorAdam10.png|''Didn't you hear me? TAKE THEM AWAY!'' TraitorAdam11.png|''You were right on ONE thing, however...'' TraitorAdam12.png|''My in-universe popularity!'' TraitorAdam13.png|''My followers in Vale already see me as the True High Leader, for some reason'' ...Mmm....Were we shown this scene before? I get this strange feeling of Deja Vu. TraitorAdam14.png|''...And many here feel the same'' TraitorAdam15.png|''(Dammit, I underestimated the influential power of cringey edgyness!)'' TraitorAdam16.png TraitorAdam17.png TraitorAdam18.png TraitorAdam19.png|''Adam, what the hell are you doing?'' TraitorAdam20.png|''I have no idea!'' TraitorAdam21.png|''But I shall become the King of all Faunus!'' TraitorAdam22.png TraitorAdam23.png|''Do you really think I'll gladly follow a traitorous baboon like-'' TraitorAdam24.png V5 02 00044.png|''Nobody cares about you'' TraitorAdam26.png|''But don't worry. Rejoice in the fact that you will be the base...'' TraitorAdam27.png|''...Of the Faunus-lead New World Order'' V5 02 00045.png TraitorAdam29.png V5 02 00046.png ....Okay, 1 moment. Adam killed Sienna, in basically 1 attack. He literally pierced through her...with just a single stab, not even a few Aura sparkles here and there. Did the writers dismiss the fact that Aura is a thing just for the sake of having Adam usurp Sienna in the few 8 mins that remained? Or did Sienna never even learn Aura was a thing? Which would be downright retarded, considering she's the one who brought the idea of using violence and fighting back, and with Blake as an example, even the mooks in her organization have theirs unlocked and know how to use it. Sienna's death is supposed to be shocking...and I guess it is...but this small, yet important fact just ruins the scene for me. At least show some Aura Sparkles to say "She did have Aura, Adam just pierced it in 1 hit", which is comparatively better. AllHailTaurus.png|''Alright guys, bury her'' AllHailTaurus2.png|''If anyone asks, a human came and killed, raped and spit on her'' AllHailTaurus3.png|''Even though it implies that our security is a joke'' AllHailTaurus4.png|''Let her be a martyr for our cause'' AllHailTaurus5.png AllHailTaurus6.png|''What the hell were you thinking, Taurus?'' V5 02 00047.png|''Hey, you said that if we got problems, we should punch them in the face'' AllHailTaurus8.png|''But I never said to kill the leader of a worldwide organization without telling me in advance!'' AllHailTaurus9.png|''Hey, look on the bright side. Your boss was worried about Sienna's cooperation'' AllHailTaurus10.png|''Now, she has nothing to worry about'' AllHailTaurus11.png|''...nobody needed to die today...'' AllHailTaurus12.png|''Mmm....I...'' V5 02 00048.png|''Disagree'' ...Alright, so in her very first scene...Sienna died. She lasted more than Tukson, which is a good thing, but I thought she'd last longer. Personality-wise, I liked her, but her rather-hypocritical statements about what she wants, and her apparently locked Aura, make her....not really cool in an overall sense. As for Adam...part of me wanted it to be that the whole "coup" thing was a lie done to bait Blake and co. While it was definitely not the case, I don't exactly hate the current idea. I'm more indifferent. Though I'd really like to know how is Adam that popular within the White Fang. Also, I realized that Adam's new outfit is a modified version of his original, "Alpha-stage" outfit, before the Black Trailer was even done. As for Hazel...voice-wise, he sounds like a crocodile. Way too grave and deep. While personality-wise, I like how he isn't just some dumb muscle. He's passive, calm, and his expression when Sienna died, his look at Adam afterwards, and how he repeated that "nobody had to die today", actually may make him the nicest guy among the villains...And also reinforce the point that the villains are not truly evil. Now, that would be a very good place to finish the episode, right? Well, guess what? The Based Creators that write this show heard our prayers about more screentime in this show, so that there could be more plot progression and development, and less rushing through things. And when I say heard, I mean it. There's 1 more scene, at the last 1:30 mins. 4) The Show Is Not Over Remember how Weiss and Pie Lotte crashed on the shore, in Anima? Well, we're back there. CrashedWeiss1.png|''(...Uuuugh....I'm never trusting that giant can again...)'' CrashedWeiss2.png CrashedWeiss3.png CrashedWeiss4.png V5 02 00049.png|''Help....please...'' ...Now, personally, that "help please" sounded more like she was sleepy than anything. But that's not important. What's important is the revelation that comes later: A confirmation that I got 1 more point on my bingo card! RavenousBandits1.png|''Hey look. A Schnee. I heard they taste like snow'' RavenousBandits2.png|''They don't taste half that good...'' V5 02 00050.png|''...But they are worth thrice as much'' RavenousBandits4.png|''(Why, god, why)'' RavenousBandits5.png|''It's bedtime, Snowflake'' And with a kick to the face to the first snowball of the show, this episode finally ends. Now, first of all, I wanna say: HA!' IN YOUR FACE, SKY! What was that about Weiss definitely not crashing, and definitely not being found by Raven's tribe? WELL GUESS WHAT! On a more serious note though...who voices Raven again? She sounds horrendous. Also, what happened with the Pilot? He's not dead, right? He was cool. Conclusion I was told that this episode had a lot of crazy shit happen, and people were right. We had an aerial chase + fight, we had Weiss finally fight with the Knight, and it finished with a crash. The fight was awesome, it made me feel like This Life Is Mine is awesome, but it took too long for me. Almost the entire episode. It was a marathon. I know fights are RWBY's main and probably only strength, but it doesn't mean it's nice to drag on a fight for almost the entire episode. Especially when said episodes are gonna be of standard anime length. Speaking of the air fight...I love the pilot. The dude is just the coolest faceless guy in this entire show. And burn me for this, but leaving aside the age, I feel he and Weiss make a decent pair, and I'm not talking about my Abridged-sque version of them. The dude doesn't take her shit when she tries to be stupid-good, yet he helps her with little question when she decides to fight. He doesn't even get mad when she throws off his entire cargo. And they show a rather-good amount of cooperation during the fight. I seriously hope he appears again. Pie Lotte the Pilot was cool. Compared to Sienna, who showed a severe lack of historical knowledge, and apparently doesn't even know how to use Aura. ---- Speaking of the fight...I seriously want to know who animated it and who directed it and who wrote it, specifically the part after Weiss summons the Knight. Because those people have no remote idea of how to animate giant suits of armor. Sure, armor is less heavy than people think. Sure, even a man in full plate armor can do rolls and somersaults and even cartwheels without too much trouble, with enough training. BUT, this thing is a freaking suit of armor, that is more than twice the size of Weiss herself. It has NO reason to move with the acrobacy of an olympic gymnast. That simply hurts the image. Look, guys, and whatever RT staff-member is reading this if they are, moves are like clothes. Just because you give X guy Y move it doesn't mean it will look good when they use it. Acrobatics of the kind the Knight showed are good on their own, but they do not fit a creature like the Knight at all, they are more fit for a character like Blake or Ilia. It's like people wearing fedoras and thinking they automatically look good. ---- As for the villains, now that we've seen more of Geoff and Hazel, I cannot decide which one I like more. Watts has the moustache that makes his every expression funny, while at the same time having an equally-hilarious amount of condescence. Hazel, meanwhile, has great masculinity and seems to be the most easily-likeable villain so far. They may not be on Roman's level, but they're getting close. Adam....he's Adam. The most noteworthy thing I can really say is that now he'll probably be more relevant. He was a ghost in V1-2 and 4 and only did anything at the very end in V3. Cinder will go back into action, and since she's bringing her team then hopefully Merc and Em do stuff again instead of just stand there saying nothing. Watts is gonna give Tyrian a new tail, and I'm personally inclined to the idea of giving him a mechanical tail. Maybe a drill tail? A syringue-tail might work but it'd be too fragile. Plot-wise, Cinder and co. going to Raven's tribe can easily lead to a fight against Ruby, which I really hope happens. Weiss crashing instead of reaching Mistral is also good, since, combined with Blake still being stuck in Menagerie...for some reason...even if RWBY reunites, it won't be so damn soon. And Adam now ruling the WF, at least in Vale and Mistral, means Blake's in trouble if/when she gets there. So far, the show IS looking promising. I hope it holds on for the next 12 episodes. ---- Also, a small trivia, though not exclusive to this ep. The lady on the airship said "God's'", but Pie Lotte said "God". Jaune also said "God" back in V1. Could it be that Mistral is polytheistic? Maybe their religion is based on Steve and Bob, gods of Light and Darkness? ---- Let's see...Number of images used: Around 322. '''''NEW RECORD!!! Also, special thanks to Hazel "Raynart" Quill for helping me find out which of my images were duplicates. And also thanks to ChishioKunrin and whoever else uploads the episode pics to the Image Galleries. Bingo Card as of V5-E2: RWBY-Volume-5-Bingo-SYUTK - V5E2.png Category:Blog posts